


A First Time Can Be A Good Time

by Astralideas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: It wasn't his fault Jon was the first guy he'd slept with. Of course neither Theo nor Jon had said that it was, but that didn't mean he wasn't slightly embarrassed to admit he didn't know how to suck a dick. Or Jon and Theo teach Burr how to suck a dick.





	A First Time Can Be A Good Time

It wasn't his fault Jon was the first guy he'd slept with. Of course neither Theo nor Jon had said that it was, but that didn't mean he wasn't slightly embarrassed to admit he didn't know how to suck a dick.

It ALSO didn't help that Jon and Theo had grinned and told him they'd teach him immediately after he had informed them of this over facetime, tragically in Bell’s opinion.

It was about a month later now, during spring break when they all had vacation time and could actually meet up and they were all cuddling on the bed together, Aaron in between Theodosia and Bellamy.

“So,” Jon said as he began to trace his fingers over Aaron's thighs, “Do you happen to remember that conversation we had about your lack of experience in fucking guys?”.

Aaron choked and felt his face heat up and he quickly sat up, his face burned more when he heard Theo chuckle behind him. “Y-yes why?” He managed to say.

“Because,” Jon purred as he pulled him onto his lap, “I think now would be a good time for that lesson,”.

He felt Theo press against his back and say “That sounds just fine for me, what about you baby boy?”.

Aaron quietly moaned and nodded as Theo began to kiss his neck. Jon leaned back until he was propped against the headboard and smirked as Theo grabbed him by the hips and tugged him back so that he was on his hands and knees between Jon's legs. He felt heat rush to his face and cunt from the position and Theo covering the back of his neck in kisses.

“Now,” Theo said taking a break from driving him crazy “Mouth Jon until he's nice and hard mkay?”.

Aaron felt his face heat up even more as he leaned forward and start to suck and lick Bellamy through his jeans.

“Ah, fuck good boy,” He lowly groaned and placed a hand on Burr's neck, forcing him closer.

Theo, now no longer able to occupy herself by ravishing his neck, started to mutter in his ear “Good boy, sucking on Bell so good it's making him groan,” she started grinding her now hard dick against him, making him whimper into Bell's dick who in turn cursed in pleasure, “You want me to fuck you baby? Want me to open you up and pound as you suck his dick?”.

Aaron took his mouth off a disappointed Jon and quickly gasped “Fuck yes, let me get undressed,”. He shed his clothes as quickly as possible while the others did the same thing.

He couldn't keep his eyes off either of them, Jon’s thick but soft body, thick thighs and wavy short hair, or Theo’s toned body, hard stomach and beautiful dreads reaching down to her even more beautiful ass. He felt self conscious of his own skinny, freckled, and scarred body and looked down.

Theo walked towards him and tilted his head up, kissing him gently as Jon pressed against his back.

“You look so handsome Aaron,” Jon softly said as he ran his hands up and down Aaron. Theo hummed her agreement as he continued “Your adorable freckles that I, and I'm sure Theo, want to kiss all of. Your scars that Theo has told me on more than one occasion that she wants to run her tongue over all of them until you forget how you got em, and most of all how small you are. You make me wanna pin you with my body and fuck you until you can't move anymore, so don't feel bad okay? Theo and I love every bit of you,”. Aaron couldn't bite back his smile and Theo pulled away and gave her agreement.

They quickly got back into position after Theo grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. Aaron moaned as Theo slowly inserted her lubed up finger into his cunt and spread his legs wider to get more.

Theo chuckled at that and said “Such a good little slut for us huh Jon?”.

“Sure is,” Jon said as he smiled and placed a hand on Aaron's head “Why don't you wrap your pretty lips around my head hm?”.

He moaned and obeyed, lightly sucking on the head of Jon's dick.

“Now,” Jon said as he groaned “Slowly go down, if you feel like you're gonna gag go back up,”.

Aaron slowly lowered his head and shuddered as Theo added another finger and kept slowly fingering him. When he finally got to his base Jon held him there, panting and moaning from the pleasure.

Theo purred “You're so wet baby, you want to be fucked so bad. Make sure to moan for Jon, it feels really good baby,”.

Burr moaned as loud as he could and found from Jon's equally as loud moans and tight grip on his head, holding him there, that it really did feel good.

Theo pulled her fingers out of him, pleased with her prep, and slipped a condom on. She rubbed his clit as she lubed up and smirked as he whimpered into Jon.

Jon loosened his grip as Theo pushed into him, letting out many muffled moans as she slowly pushed inside until she was all the way in.

“Aaron sweetie,” Theo panted as she caught her breath “Is it too much? I know it's your first time,”.

Aaron pulled back up and took a shaky breath, “I might need a minute,”. He licked a stripe up Jon’s dick then looked up at him. Burr felt his heart swell with happiness at Jon’s flushed face and mussed hair, maybe he was good at this after all. “You can keep going now,” He quietly said as he started kissing Jon’s dick.

“That's fine,” Jon groaned and shut his eyes as Burr continued licking him and kissing him “Take all the time you need sweetheart, you're doing great,”.

Theodosia hummed her agreement as she started giving shallow thrusts into him, she gently bit his earlobe and moaned.

Aaron whimpered and spread his legs further, trying to get her to go faster. It worked and Burr loudly groaned as Theo pounded him into Jon. He turned back to Jon took him in his mouth again, bobbing his head and humming.

Jon moved onto his knees and put his hands on Burr’s head, thrusting gently and looking at him to make sure it was okay. Burr nodded his head as best he could and pushed further into him.

Jon grinned and started thrusting into Burr hard, fucking his mouth. Burr whimpered and felt even more heat rush to his stomach.

Bellamy muttered “F-fuck, good boy, so good, so good for us, yes fuck-”. He gasped and thrusted deep into Burr, holding him at his base. Burr’s eyes shot open in surprise and he moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Jon cumming into him.

He pulled of him when Jon had finished and swallowed best he could while still being fucked by Theo.

He cussed under his breath as he started thrusting back into Theo, he was so fucking close. “Th-Theo! I-I'm gonna-” He groaned and gripped his boyfriend's thighs.

He tensed and bit into his wrist to keep from screaming as he came hard. He shivered as Theo kept pounding him into the mattress, and cried out as she started biting and kissing his neck. He felt her hips stutter as she came and loudly groaned into his neck.

“So,” Jon slowly said, the first to come back to life, “Was that uh, good for you Burr? Cause it was sure as fuck good for me,”.

Burr croaked out “Yes,” and smiled as Theo made unintelligible noises into his neck before pulling out of him and stripping the condom off, tying it, and throwing it into the trash.

Burr scooted up to where Jon was as Theodosia got back into bed. He sighed contentedly and tiredly as he drifted off to sleep, cuddling his partners happily.


End file.
